HARRY POTTER AND THE REAL BIRTHDAY PRESENT
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Probably already been done to death, but this is my missing scene after Harry has dispatched Voldy.! Hope you enjoy. One Shot


HARRY POTTER AND THE REAL BIRTHDAY PRESENT.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to the unbelievably talented J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: None

Pairings: Harry/Ginny with implied Ron/Hermione.

Spoilers: Deathly Hallows - Set after Harry kills old Mouldy Voldy (thanks Peeves!!)

Leaving the principals office, he bade goodnight, or rather good morning, as the sun was now high in the sky, to his friends Ron and Hermione. He was exhausted and needed sleep. They too were tired, but were still too wired to rest, and planned to go back to the celebration.

As Harry made his way up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, he thought briefly about what he had just achieved, he had fulfilled a prophecy; he had destroyed Lord Voldemort. Reaching his long empty bed, he collapsed onto fresh sheets, realising that Kreacher must have changed the sheets and had also left him a sandwich. Too tired to eat, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Awaking some time later, he felt disoriented. It had been many months since he had awakened in a warm comfortable bed, however; even so, this was not how he remembered waking up at Hogwarts. He felt the warmth of another body lying next to his, opening his eyes; he turned his head slightly and found himself looking into the bright brown eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, what…." But before he could finish his sentence he found himself unable to speak as she kissed him.

Enjoying the feel of her body next to his, enjoying the feel of her lips on his, he found it difficult, but none the less, he gently pushed himself away from her.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? In my bed?"

"I wanted to be here when you woke up. You've been asleep for ages".

Looking to the window, Harry realised there was the slight blush of dawn in the sky.

"I've slept since yesterday?"

Tenderly stroking his face the redhead replied, "You've slept since the day before yesterday. Madam Pomfrey said to leave you, that you must have been exhausted"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Some are still celebrating, others are sleeping where-ever they can"

"Ron? Hermione?"

"They're asleep on the big chair in front of the fire. They didn't want to disturb you. They look so cute together. When did that happen? Hermione thought Ron would never make a move"

"It's been coming on for a while now, but really since only the other day, when we arrived here to fight Voldemort."

Suddenly, tears welling in her eyes, Ginny expressed her repressed emotions. "I was devastated when I thought I'd lost you. Lost you to him; lost you without telling you or showing you.

"What Ginny?"

"That I love you Harry"

"Ginny…"

"No Harry, let me finish. Remember your birthday at the Burrow. Remember my birthday present to you?"

"How could I forget? I carried that; still carry that memory with me. I'll always carry it with me".

"When Ron interrupted, I was so upset with him. I'd wanted to give you something else, something special but after that I never had the chance. He was always with you, or mum had you doing something and then it was the wedding and all that and you left. I'd never have forgiven Ron for barging in like that if you'd died before I could give you what I'd really meant to give you."

"Yours was the best birthday present I've ever got. What could be more special?"

"This" she whispered as she took his strong hands into her own, placing them on her breasts. "I wanted to give myself to you".

"What do you mean Ginny?"

"I want to give myself to you Harry. I want you to be my first, my last, my only lover"

"GINNY! I um, er, don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything, just love me Harry"

As the blush rose to his cheeks, he whispered "I've never done this before Ginny. I'm not sure what to do. Well I know what to do, but I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me Harry. I love you, I want to share this with you"

"I ….. I love you too Ginny".

The End.


End file.
